


Not with a Bang

by enemiesliewaiting, wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiesliewaiting/pseuds/enemiesliewaiting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the most observant people miss the beginnings of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The "Yours Sincerely" Competition](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/55643522/1/).

Tuesday, October 1, 2025

Daily Prophet

Wizarding Hero Murdered at Age 45!

At around two o'clock this morning, our beloved Second Wizarding War hero Harry James Potter (for a brief history, see pages 3-5) was found dead by killing curse at the Three Broomsticks pub and inn in Hogsmeade. Madam Carola Rosmerta awoke to her pub's alarm charms going off. "I thought it was just Hogwarts kids messing around," she said in our interview. "So I went downstairs, and there he was. Not breathing, covered in mud. I just saw him alive the day before. I still can't believe it." Neither can we, here at the Daily Prophet. Head Auror Potter's death is a loss for the entire wizarding world, but especially for his family. His wife, sons, daughter, and godson, will surely miss him.

o

Teddy,

Mum decided to hold the funeral this Saturday. It would be great if you could solve Dad's murder by then, since you're an Auror and have a job to do and haven't done it yet.

James

o

James,

You really need to train your owl better, it almost clawed my eye out. I understand your eagerness to catch the killer but I'm not allowed to officially work on the case, too personal they said. Harry was my godfather, you should remember. I can try to get some of the information, though. I will be there on Saturday to help set up for his funeral.

Teddy

P.S. Do you happen to know why your dad was in Hogsmeade? Just because I'm not officially on the case doesn't mean I can't find out what's happening.

o

Teddy,

Then get on the case! What if they can't find the killer and Dad's case gets left to gather dust while they find— I don't know, who murdered Gilderoy Lockhart or something! He died a while back, right? Grandma was upset about it. Said he was popular years ago.

But I guess it's fine if you really don't want to be on the case.

I don't think I'd want to see Dad's body, either.

James

P.S. Mum says hi and asks about Victoire.

P.P.S. Merlin is the fastest owl the store had. You're just jealous of his speed. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

o

James,

Believe me, I've tried to get onto that case but they still won't let me on. I really want to help find Harry's killer but those stupid idiots keep saying that I'd just get too emotionally involved to do anything productive. I say that would just drive me more but still no luck. I guess I'll just have to do a side investigation. Would you be interested in helping me investigate from London? Then I can look at evidence from here and you can investigate over there. Unless you think you can't do it which I also get, too. Too emotionally involved and everything. I'm not going to let this turn into another Lockhart case. See you Saturday.

Teddy

P.S. Doesn't your mother know Victoire broke off our engagement? She didn't seem upset about it, but I couldn't blame her; I proposed in a heat of the moment situation. I never truly loved her, I think.

P.P.S. He wouldn't hurt a fly? More like he could kill a dragon. I now have scratches all over my face thanks to him. I suggest getting claw cutters or something.

o

Teddy,

Right, I'm on the London side, you'll do Hogsmeade? I got Dad's planner from Louis—did you know he's a trainee Auror? I thought Uncle Bill was joking about that—and it says Dad went to London to work on the Roberts case, and that he'd be there all day. But Madam Rosmerta says she definitely saw him in Hogsmeade at eleven. His planner doesn't say why he'd be there. It's too early for lunch, and Dad hasn't been to Hogsmeade in ages. He says anything sold there is cheaper in Diagon Alley anyway. What do you think?

Who are the official suspects? Do the Aurors even have suspects? The news doesn't say anything.

James

P.S. I don't want to see the crime scene photos.

P.P.S. Mum says you and Victoire broke up because of Victoire's new boyfriend. Sorry, man.

P.P.P.S. Don't forget to wear black.

o

James,

I can do Hogsmeade. I do live kind of close at the moment so I can scope out the area some more. How long are you in London for? I know it's your off season but I don't know when your practices start up again. Could we talk after the funeral?

You'd be surprised at the amount of people that train to become Aurors. Louis is one of the better ones, a lot of them are still squeamish at some of the more violent crime scenes. I don't blame you for not wanting to see the photos. They are quite bloody, don't want you fainting like you did when Al cut his finger open.

There aren't any official suspects yet, there hasn't been enough time to process the evidence. I promise to tell you if there is anything new.

I have some ideas on why he was there for the Roberts case, Roberts being a famous singer and a highly suspected drug dealer. He must have found some link and went undercover, and maybe something went wrong.

Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get there.

Teddy

P.S. She started dating that guy soon after we broke up. She wasn't dating him when we were engaged. I actually like that guy though, he has a cute face. Did you know they are going to get engaged soon? John told me the other night. So when you see Victoire don't tell her.

o

Teddy,

I checked London—Tom says Dad didn't show up for the meeting with Roberts' manager. He also said that Roberts' manager only shows up for his appointments half the time. Maybe Dad thought the manager wouldn't show up, so he didn't either? But that doesn't make sense; what idiot would forget about his appointment with the Ministry's Head Auror?

I talked with Tom for a bit, but he didn't know anything else. I tried to get Roberts' current address (Tom knows just about everything), but it was a bust. I think the only way I would've been able to wrangle his address is if I had a notice from the Aurors. It's all a bit suspicious, so maybe he really is a drug dealer.

Maybe Roberts killed him? But why? I mean, whoever killed Dad had to have been insane, and Roberts is crazy (the permanent makeup), but he's not insane. He sang after a few of our games with the Weird Brothers. He's not a bad guy despite the drugs.

Maybe I'm biased, but who would want to kill Dad? For publicity? For the fame? For revenge? He has a hippogriff's load of enemies, and he's gotten some death threats before (don't tell Mum I know; they tried to keep us kids ignorant about it), but there haven't been any serious attacks before now.

Remember when we played Aurors and Death Eaters when we were younger? This feels kind of like that. I just wish it hadn't been because of Dad. I hope he's watching from the afterlife. He always did believe in it, you know. He's probably calling us idiots for not figuring it out by now.

We should meet up, catch up. I can't believe I didn't even know you and Victoire broke up.

And it's not anything bad towards Louis, but he's, you know... He used to wear nail polish. Purple nail polish, sometimes. He said Vic and Dom made him do it, but that doesn't change the fact that he wore it for years. But anyway, he's not a bad guy. I think it's just the blond hair and the only slightly more masculine version of Aunt Fleur's face that makes me always think he's gay.

I didn't faint. I got a head injury during Quidditch practice a few hours before that made me really tired, and I fell over because I was tired. Al's cut had nothing to do with it.

James

P.S. Cute face? Cute face? As in, the man had a cute face?

P.P.S. I'll see Victoire at the funeral. You'll be there to catch my idiotic comments.

o

James,

I guess the reality of his death has finally set in, seeing him at the funeral lying in that coffin. I half expected him to come up behind me, telling me how it is okay, that he is with my parents, and his parents, now. I don't really know who to turn to now, either; your dad was always my sounding board.

Well besides the fact that it was a funeral, I suppose it was nice to see you. You really have grown a lot, although I'm guessing plenty of people have told you that. I like the way you cut your hair shorter, I think it suits you more. Also—I didn't get a chance to ask, but who was that woman you were with?

So back to the actual case. As I told you before, I was out looking for information on Robert's manager. His name is Bucky Wallace and as it turns out, there is evidence of him leaving the country the day Harry died, although he left before Harry's time of death, making him an unlikely suspect.

As for information on Roberts himself, there was nothing. His entire record was wiped clean, including his address, at HQ. It may take some digging around, but I'm sure there must be some sort of extra copies somewhere…

I also recently found out that some old Death Eaters had been released from Azkaban. They were released about three months ago, and maybe they wanted revenge on Harry because he defeated ol' Voldie. Not sure for sure but I'll look into what those guys were doing.

And one more thing! I think Louis is gay, as well. I was talking to him a bit and he kept talking about this one guy, Ethan Wellington—do you know him?—saying how awesome he is, how cute his eyes are, how his clothing is going to be next season's best line, all I was thinking is how this validated your reasoning. But then again, there was that thing that happened with Teresa Overhood. So maybe he's bi?

Well I guess that's it. I guess you could try and talk to more people in London… I'll look into getting more info on Roberts and the Death Eaters. Maybe you find something on one of them?

Teddy

P.S. I don't believe you, I think you are afraid of blood. Well maybe not afraid, but you get nauseous and sick. There are a few more instances I can name to prove my point so don't try to denying it.

P.P.S. You saw how cute John's face was! I even caught you staring at it a few times… now that I think about it you sorta look like him. Not that that is a bad thing though… I guess it may be a good thing. Or not.

o

Teddy,

I want to catch the bastards that killed Dad. Then I want to get drunk and stay drunk for a week. Join me? I know you don't drink much, but I think you can make an exception this one time.

I talked to Louis at the wedding. He said the Aurors were also investigating the Death Eaters. They think Rodolphus Lestrange in particular is acting oddly. He's too happy for someone whose life is ruined, they say, but I think that's stupid. The man's finally out of Azkaban for the second time, and this time it's legally, too. I'd be happy were I in his shoes. But other than that, I haven't found any leads. I would've made a bad Auror, I guess. Dad still tried to get me to join the program. He said it would build character. I always told him I'd rather play Quidditch and build muscles. I miss him, Teddy. And if you need a sounding board, I'm free for the next month.

The woman with me was Cynthia Trelawney, and I really hope you weren't implying anything by mentioning her. I had enough of that before and after the funeral. Mum was all for it at first ("Such a pretty friend you have, James!") and then went kind of cold after she said her name. Something about batty old professors? I think one of Cynthia's relatives taught at Hogwarts a long time ago, but I didn't know she taught Mum. And that's not even counting the rest of our relatives (and a bunch of random people that showed up) that fawned over her. She's beautiful, but we'd make an awful couple. She only visits the UK ever half year and I would never move to America for her. I've actually been in a bit of a relationship rut these past few months, don't know why. Maybe it's the pollen? I have allergies, you know. It makes a lot of sense that I might pass out because of a combination of pollen, Quidditch injuries, and the smell of blood.

She made me cut my hair, as you've noticed. Thanks, by the way. She says long hair makes me look like Uncle Hagrid. I say she's jealous of my masculine perfection. I noticed your hair was black during the funeral. It looked good, and not just because it reminded me of Dad's. It just didn't blend in with the sea of red hair in family seats. In a good way, I mean. I sound awkward. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Maybe I caught Louis' sexuality. He was certainly waving it about. I sound like a jerk, but I talked to him for twenty minutes. He wouldn't shut up about that guy, and I couldn't shut him up because I didn't want to make a scene at Dad's funeral. He even commented about you, too, a bit. That's what got me thinking about your hair.

John is attractive. From a stranger's point of view, I'd say Victoire is much more attractive than he. She could do better.

You also have a pretty face. I remember teasing you about it when we were younger, girly boy. Just saying.

James

o

James,

I might take you up on that offer, this is really draining me right now. And I really need to talk to you anyway. About something important, maybe. Well I guess it isn't important, actually it's really stupid, forget I actually wrote any of this anyway

I am positive that Lestrange is our man though. I've been on desk duty and I was filing some petty cases when I came across one from a few days ago that piped an interest in me. I glanced through it and it was graffiti on the Three Broomstick's back wall saying, "Revenge has been taken at last. I will follow until the world ends" with a Dark Mark and the initials RL. I tried taking to one of the people on the actual case but they have no clue where Lestrange might be—he didn't check in with his parole wizard last week. I do have other people that don't work for the ministry that I can contact to find his whereabouts so I can kill him. That is what I'm going to do, just kill him. But maybe I'll let you do the honors, but be warned that we'd have to run off into a different country together.

Well anyway, I'm glad you're not with that Cynthia person. But Trelawney, that sounds familiar but I'm not exactly sure who she is. I think she might've been a professor my first year, I think in Divinations. I would understand why your mum wouldn't like Cynthia... I vaguely recall her telling Harry something about Trelawney's horrible prophecy's never coming true. But that was a while ago. So I'm guessing Ginny still has a grudge against her and passes that down to Cynthia. I did see all those people surrounding you two. I had an overwhelming urge to save you from the people fawning over you two, seeing how miserable you were, but I had to keep myself entertained somehow, right? So instead I timed how long it would take for you to snap at one of the people. It took you 5 minutes and 28 seconds. And you've finally admitted you don't like blood. But why just the smell? You always were a weird child. I think you got weirder with age though.

Louis commented about me? Now that isn't good at all. Him even thinking about me is going to sink into my brain as well. I've been thinking about very odd things lately. Maybe it's just a side effect of being exhausted and depressed at the same time. Like right now, I have no idea what I'm writing, if it sounds good in my head it's going down in paper.

If anyone is a feminine guy, it's you. I mean, remember that time over the summer when you died your hair pink? And then you tried to blame it on me, which didn't really work. So don't go calling me a girly boy. You're also the one who is starting to sound like Louis. But wait, maybe that's me. I don't know anymore. It's way too late already, and I've been up since around 5ish digging around for more stuff. I don't even know if I'm making sense anymore. I'll let you know if there's any more information on Lestrange. I want to kill someone right now.

Teddy

o

Teddy,

Are you feeling okay? You sounded very tired in your letter. I'm actually a bit worried. I know we haven't always been the closest of friends (a six-year age difference is hard to overcome), but we're friends now, and if you've found something worrying, I'd like to know. Or if you're just sick and need a break from finding the killer. We're not really on the case (especially you, since you're the actual Auror) and we can stop working for a day. Dad wouldn't have wanted us to kill ourselves while trying to catch his killer.

And I'll have you know I was trying out the muggle hair dyes Uncle George was thinking about selling. I didn't want Mum knowing I'd been with Uncle George while I was supposed to be working at Hufflepuff's Books, and you were right there, so it was pretty convenient to pin it on you. Except for the part where you had to be an honest, upright, idiotic guy and not notice my "go with it" hints. Idiot.

Actually, you're being an idiot even now. As much as I hate to say it, we can't kill him. We're going to bring him in, watch his trial, see him get Kissed, and make fucking sure that the rest of the Death Eaters that were released on good behavior get thrown back into Azkaban. Or get Kissed along with him. I'm not picky. Do you really want his murder on your hands? I want him dead, but I want him dead legally. We'll be hardly better than he is if we kill him out of revenge.

I can't believe you're saying we'll have to run away together. Who are we, the Baron and Helena? You have a job to keep, I have lazing about at Mum's house to do. I'll check up on you tomorrow at nine, okay? Your letter sounded dumb and risky. If he was able to kill Dad, he'll be able to kill you, too. Don't do anything stupid, for everyone's sake. I don't want to bury my—friend, I guess—the same week I buried my father. You're important to me. Not to mention, funerals are expensive and I don't have a galleon tree.

James

o

James finished pulling his shirt over his head and looked over to the clock on his nightstand. 8:55. He began pacing as he waited until the clock hit nine, already starting to worry about Teddy, as he never responded to his letter the night before. And the one before that really made James worry; Teddy seemed to be going crazy trying to find Dad's killer, if he found him there is no telling what he might do to him.

Finally the clock turned to 9:00 and James apparated to where his Mum said Teddy's apartment was. It was a small apartment building in a town right outside Hogsmeade. James cautiously walked up to the front of the building and stepped inside. The front lobby was one that wouldn't seem out of place in an old hotel.

James looked around, trying to find a directory of some sort to find out Teddy's apartment number. He looked everywhere but found nothing.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" a woman at the receptionist desk asked. James blinked in confusion; he hadn't noticed anyone else in the room.

"Uhhh…no, maybe, yes, maybe. Do you know if Teddy Lupin lives here by any chance? I'm his—his cousin." James said, hoping Teddy didn't use a fake name in the Muggle world.

"Yes dear, he's on the second floor, room 221." The woman responded with a smile, then gestured towards the stairs. James ran up them, hoping, once again, that Teddy wasn't in any trouble. He walked out into the hallway and quickly found room 221. Knocking, he waited patiently for Teddy to open the door. After waiting for a few minutes James started to panic; why wasn't Teddy opening the door? He knocked again, only this time louder. Still no response. James unlocked Teddy's door with a spell and walked in.

He frantically looked around, but there was no sign of Teddy at all. James came into the kitchen area, desperately trying to find something that would tell him where Teddy went, or even if he was still alive. Then his eyes settled on a half folded piece of paper on his table.

James,

By now you probably tore apart my apartment looking for a clue as to where I am. I really don't think it matters though, either I'll end up dead by the end of this, or will be a fugitive on the run. But what you need to know is I have a lead on the whereabouts of Lestrange. I'm going to leave before you'd get here. I know you would talk me out of killing him which is something I can't let you do. Waiting until you got here would also mean another thing; I would have to say goodbye to you. And I wouldn't be able to do that in person. I mean, I feel more than just friendly or brotherly feelings towards you. The feelings have always been there, I think, and they intensified when we got to know each other more. At the funeral, all I wanted to do was hold you close and never let go. I can't tell you this in person, and but I hope you don't come after me. I am ready to kill this bastard and I wouldn't be able to deal with heartbreak as well. Look after yourself,

Teddy

"Of all the idiotic—" James looked around Teddy's kitchen for anything resembling a clue to where the fool ran off to. The only things he found were a pile of dirty dishes and some old Hogwarts textbooks. He didn't throw away the Divinations textbook, but promised himself he'd come back for it later and put it in its rightful place: the trashcan. Because he was going to find Teddy. Alive. Any other option was inconceivable.

James sat down in the chair Teddy must have sat in while he wrote the letter, and thought hard. Where would Lestrange go? He couldn't return to his family—the Greengrasses, who'd pushed for his release, wouldn't have anything to do with him now that he'd committed murder again. His wife and brother were long dead. The other former inmates were accounted for. He had no properties, no holdings, no gold. He had nowhere to run. Where did a man like that hide?

James looked at the ceiling in exasperation, then slowly lowered his eyes. Of course, he thought, staring at the picture on Teddy's wall. It was of Teddy and Dominique in Gryffindor red and gold on the Quidditch pitch. And behind them was the Forbidden Forest.

o

After apparating to the edge of Hogsmeade village, James briefly considered calling in the Aurors. But they were probably all out looking for Lestrange, and as far as he could tell, they were nowhere near the Forest. By the time he would find one, Teddy might be dead, or worse. Teddy didn't sound like he was joking about killing Lestrange. He sounded seriously homicidal. James wouldn't call for backup only to have them haul Teddy into prison. Lestrange was a murderer, but if Teddy were truly unhinged, he'd be killing in cold blood, and that wasn't excusable. Not to mention, Teddy was a half-blood werewolf's son and the Greengrasses were an old, wealthy wizarding family. Teddy wouldn't get jail time, but his Auror career would be ruined, especially with a Veritaserum trial.

James took a deep breath and entered the Forest. "Lumos," he whispered, then, with the picture from Teddy's kitchen in his hand and his wand resting atop it, he said, "Point me Teddy Lupin." The wand twirled once, then pointed ahead and slightly to the left. James started running with his makeshift compass as a guide. He was still in shape from Quidditch season, but after a while, he started to get tired and Teddy was still nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, he began to hear voices ahead of him. He saw a break in the trees a few meters ahead, but caution crept in and he paused.

"Will you kill me, little boy?" a low, raspy voice asked. Lestrange. James crept closer and pressed his back to a tree. James twisted his head a little closer to hear Teddy's reply, but didn't get any closer. For all he knew, Lestrange was closer to James than Teddy was, and Lestrange wasn't known for his unwillingness to kill innocents.

"I am. I'm going to kill you," Teddy answered, and James breathed a sigh of relief to have Teddy's continued existence confirmed. Then he realized just what Teddy had said and forgot about caution.

"Teddy?" he called, inching his way into the clearing. The clearing was about five meters wide, barely large enough for the battle which must have taken place. Teddy and Lestrange were on opposite sides of the clearing. Both were mildly wounded and covered in mud. Lestrange was wandless. Good. Unfortunately, it Teddy that James had to worry about now. "Hey, Teddy."

Teddy glanced at James, but his eyes quickly turned back to Lestrange. "Ready to do the deed, James?"

"Not exactly." James walked even closer to Teddy, until he was close enough to stretch out his arm and grab Teddy's wand. But that might cause a small moment of distraction in both of them, possibly allowing Lestrange time to get to his own wand—where was it?—and James couldn't disarm Teddy at the same time as keeping his wand on Lestrange. He'd fought rarely before, and it had never been serious. Just a few schoolyard duels with tripping and hiccup jinxes. "Remember what I said in my letter?"

"He killed your father, James." Teddy's voice was hoarse. Harry had been Teddy's father as much as James'.

James shoved the emotions away and pointed his wand on Lestrange. "I know. Which is why he's going to be Kissed, and we'll watch and cheer and make faces at the Greengrasses. You, on the other hand, are going to relax and give me your wand."

"I need to—"

"And I want to get some sleep and get you to a therapist, but we can't all get what we want." Teddy still looked a bit murderous, so James allowed himself to think about the other part of Teddy's unsent letter. "And a date, too. But something tells me I can get that if I ask. And I can't if you're in prison."

It seemed James had finally broken through to Teddy, because Teddy was now sporting a look more shocked than murderous. "This is a horrible time for propositioning someone, James," Teddy said, shakingly complying with James' demands.

"Moron, you started it with that letter of yours." James pointed two wands at Lestrange. "Let's go. Carry on out, Lestrange."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
